d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Scheimengleimer
Dr. Edward Scheimengleimer is a resident of the D4NK universe. History Edward's grandfather, a magical blacksmith named Franz Scheimengleimer, was hired by the Faghettitiger anti-Robbie cult to build magical anti-god weaponry. Franz was given much scrutiny and hate over the fact that he supplied the cult with such weapons, so much so that he created the first ever inter-dimensional portal. Not knowing or caring where it led, Franz stepped through and was transported to Germany in the universe E-19462 (our universe). There Franz eventually married and had a single son, dying in 1875. Franz's son, Cristoph, served in World War 2 as an American spy, being one of the few Germans to disagree with Hitler's ideologies. Merely a few years prior to WWII, Cristoph married an Abigail Dreher, who later birthed their child, Edward. Cristoph was eventually discovered to have been a spy, and was tortured and later killed. Abigail, however, had already escaped with Edward to America, and waited out the rest of the war there. Edward was very interested in physics, and eventually got a degree in both physics and theoretical physics. Eventually, Edward got job at the Black Mesa Research Facility, at the age of 31. Edward became the head of a team developing inter-dimensional travel. At an unknown point during his research, Edward and his team managed to create one of the first inter-dimensional portals at Black Mesa. One night, as Edward was working late by himself, a mysterious person entered the lab and attempted to kill Edward. Badly injured and with nowhere to run, Edward activated the portal he had created and fled into it as a last-ditch effort to save himself. The assailant followed him through the portal. After exiting the portal, Edward found himself in a place not too unlike his world, but certain things were still off. Unbeknownst to him, the portal he created did not travel to another dimension, but rather a separate universe altogether. The D4NK universe. After arriving in the D4NK universe, Edward set out to explore this new universe to try and find a way back home. After days of searching, asking the locals, and sleeping on benches, Edward decided to get a job at the local hotel as a receptionist to help him until he could find a way back home. After a few months, Edward's research led him to discovering magik. After figuring this out, he thought it could be his ticket home, and went searching to find enough magik to give him universe-traveling powers. He managed to obtain a small amount of magik from a mysterious bottle of bleach he found in a park. Using that sample, he managed to create a magik-tracking machine, to track the locations of pure magik samples. His ventures led him to a strange industrial city, where he sneaked his way around into a large facility with a massive magik signal coming from within it. He managed to knock one of the on-duty guards unconscious and stole his outfit to get into the place where the magik was stored. Hacking his way through the security panel to let him in, he found a huge swirling ball of pure magik contained within a glass chamber. Also within the room was the same mysterious man who tried to kill him back in E-19462. When Edward asked why the man tried to kill him and what he was doing here, he started to monologue about how his father was in WWII, fighting alongside the Nazis, and that his father was killed by Cristoph after figuring out he was a spy. The mysterious man, who revealed his name to be Dr. Heidrich, vowed to hunt down and end the Schemengleimer bloodline. After a fight between the two and Edward stabbing Heidrich in the throat, Edward smashed the containment tank containing the magik and dove into the swirling mass. Heidrich, with his dying breaths, dove in after him. Edward woke up in a strange abandoned laboratory. Looking out the windows, he saw nothing but darkness. The doors outside were seemingly locked. The lab did, however, have working electrical devices such as computers, printers, and fax machines, though none of the fax machines were able to fax anything despite seemingly working fine. Edward spent an unknown amount of time in the lab, continuing as much research on magik as he could. Though there was no food or drink, Edward didn't seem to need it. He could also stay awake continuously without suffering any adverse effects. Eventually, the door in the lab opened and Edward could get out. After leaving, he found himself in a city, having exited from a restaurant. As Edward was confusedly walking around and thinking about what had happened, he found himself walking right back into the lab after entering a motel. The door to the outside, however, was open this time. Edward realised soon after that he was able to enter this strange pocket dimension simply by thinking about entering it whilst walking through any doors, and leaving the lab would spit him out at a random nearby location. Edward spends most of his time in his lab, hiding from Dr. Heidrich, who also survived and still wishes to hunt him down. He spends most of his time researching ways to get back to his home universe. Relationships Aside from his parents, who he loved dearly, Edward had very few, if any, relations with other people. Edward is rather scared of Dr. Heidrich, due to the fact he wants to kill him for something he didn't even have a hand in. Powers and abilities Due to Edward not being from the D4NK universe, coming in contact with magik had some rather strange effects. Edward can enter and exit a pocket dimension of a laboratory at will, simply by thinking about entering the lab whilst entering a door. He also seems to no longer age, and requires no food, drink, or sleep to survive. D4NK Trivia Dr. Schiemengleimer has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 14th to enter, and eliminated 2 opponents, Merlin and Judge Judy. He was eliminated by Slappy the Clown, and was the 15th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Edward won employee of the month at Black Mesa on an unknown date. * Edward supposedly made an appearance on GM News, but it was actually Dr. Heidrich impersonating him. Category:Character